Second Arrancar Air Wing
Making some changes and adding/removing some stuff. Plus, SAAW just sounded way damn cooler. This page is still in progress and probably will be awaiting approval! It will be updated as I get time... Purpose The Second Arrancar Air Wing serves as an aerial force of destruction as well as transport and surveilance. It was created to correct deficiencies in the First Wing, as the robotic fighters were weighed and found wanting... Founded by Joaquin Ribereno Airships HMS Queen Fiona Max Altitude: Indefinate Max Speed: Mach 5 Purpose: The star player. The Queen Fiona is the Command ship of the First Arrancar Air Wing, and the largest by far. Despite it's monsterous size, it is still extremely maneuverable at lower speeds. It contains several small hangar bays for smaller Aircraft that will be developed in the future, as well as a large bay that would have contained the Titans, if they hadn't been destroyed just because Jackie felt like it. It stores several fighting and flying robots, close to the doors for rapid deployment. There is no Mess Hall, as it is planned to be manned entirely by robots. There is, however, a brewery making this Joaquin's personal home-away-from-home should the need for a vacation arise. Captain: Joaquin Ribereño Crew: HMS Rosa Blanca Max Altitude: 4 mi Max Speed: 80mph Purpose: The first of the Fleet. The HMS Rosa Blanco exists as a bombing ship, as well as transport for anything that doesn't require IMMEDIATE delivery. There is very little room inside for anything other than the ordinance and crew, but it has a bay big enough for maybe a human-world bus. Captain: Charlotte James Crew: HMS Pantera Max Altitude: 2 mi Max Speed: 60 mph Purpose: The showoff. The HMS Pantera is solely used for diplomatic purposes. It contains no bombs or any type of cannons, only a very small crew of fighting robots. It is used to transport anyone to any location if a face-to-face meeting needs to be made, without the threat of force. Captain: Miss Saya Crew: HMS Bestia Max Altitude: 500 ft Max Speed: 40mph Purpose: The special kid on the bus. The HMS Bestia is slow. It does not have any cannons or bombs either, but its hull is the toughest of the entire fleet, and can easily mow down even the mightiest of towers. It is used to transport fighters or supplies to almost any location, as long as the need is not urgent. It's engines are also the loudest, making it's approach known from miles away with the loud hum of it's magnetic levitators. Captain: Juan Tumenny Crew: HMS Venganza Max Altitude: Indefinete Max Speed: Fucken LIGHT Purpose: The newest terror of the skies of Las Noches. The HMS Venganza is the main enforcer in the fleet, agile and fast. It has a weaker hull than the Queen Fiona, but it allows for higher speeds and greater mobility. This ship has fewer cannons than the Queen Fiona as well, but is every bit as lethal in a chase, as most of the weapons are oriented to the bow of the ship. Very few cannons line the sides, but they can be aimed more accurately than any other ship in the fleet. Captain: Harley James Crew: SS Viento Divino Max Altitude: 2 Mi Max Speed: 80mph Purpose: Kamikaze shit. If you see this thing, it's best to just run. It has no cannons or exterior firepower, it's main purpose is to crash directly into an intended target and detonate the entirety of it's bombs in one go. Captain: NONE Crew: NONE SS Tiny Offender Max Altitude: 5 Mi Max Speed: Mach 2 Purpose: Small in size, but packs a hell of a punch. Extremely maneuverable and fast, this little guy is about annoying as fuck to have chasing a larger ship. Equipped with dual reishi rail-guns, the Offender can pelt the monstrous airships of the RSAF with several passes before they even change course. The downside however, is that it is a very close-ranged ship that sacrifices fuel capacity for engines and armaments. This is why the Offender is always docked on either the Queen Fiona, Venganza, or the Bestia. Captain: Blake Noir Crew: Fleet Robots What remains of the robots are a much smaller force than was originally planned for the First Wing. Joaquin had originally planned to keep only the Obreros, as they would be used to engineer and maintain the Airships. However, he has kept the Merodeadors just in case, but they have been dwindled down to a small, elite squad of 9 members only. The Cazadors have been limited to an even smaller force of 4, acting as Joaquin's temporary personal intimidation factor. Obreros The workers of the fleet. They serve no combative purpose and are only manned on any airships for repairs, maintenance and operation. They are surprisingly fast, and can outrun most lower level beings. STATS HAN: '''8 '''REI: '''8 '''HAK: '''2 '''SEI: '''2 '''BUK: '''2 '''HOH: '''8 Cazadors The Hunters. Their sole purpose is to seek and destroy. Very rarely will these robots be used to capture anything, and even more rare would be if they were seen punching or kicking. They are armed with reiatsu pistols and a variety of shells to choose from. '''STATS HAN: '''6 '''REI: '''6 '''HAK: '''2 '''SEI: '''8 '''BUK: '''2 '''HOH: '''8 Merodeadors The Marauders. Soley used for kidnap/capture missions and anything that would require theft of an object or supplies. Quick and silent, the Marauders are very much the type of robot that can be used and never noticed. '''STATS '''HAN: '''8 '''REI: '''8 '''HAK: '''2 '''SEI: '''2 '''BUK: '''2 '''HOH: '''10 Category:Las Noches